1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging forming apparatus that can detect that the lifetime of the expendables used in it to form images is expiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus connected to the Internet by a server or the like may detect that the lifetime of the expendables, such as a process unit, a toner cartridge and the like, is expiring. When the image forming apparatus detects that the lifetime of any expendable is expiring, it automatically prepares an order sheet of a prescribed format, automatically placing an order for the expendable with a technical service agency via the Internet. Since the image forming apparatus automatically sends the order for the expendable, the user of the apparatus need not contact the serviceman at the agent, thus saving labor. Moreover, upon receiving the order the serviceman knows that the lifetime of the expendable is expiring and can therefore promptly deal with the apparatus.
After the image forming apparatus automatically places an order upon detecting that the lifetime of the expendable is expiring, the user may turn on or off the power switch of the apparatus, or may opens or closes the cover of the apparatus. In this case, the image forming apparatus again detects that the lifetime of the expendable is expiring. This is because the data representing this fact is no longer stored in the apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus immediately sends an order, which overlaps the order previously placed.